Opening/"It's a Great Big World"
Here's how the opening and "It's a Great Big World" begins playing in The Sunlight Movie. film starts out with the Total Recall as "The Legend of The Great Night Fury" title appears. Pumbaa (off screen): I gotta hand it to ya, Timon. Jerry Goldsmith is probably the best film composer in the world! Timon (off screen): Yeah, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that. takes a remote and fast forwards it Pumbaa: Uh, Timon. What are you doing? Timon: I'm fast forwarding to the part where Sunlight uses the Solarsaber against the Stormtroopers. Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! Timon: (plays the movie as we watch Sunlight fighting the Stormtroopers on the movie screen) Oh contrair my porseen pal, I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! (Takes out another remote) We gotta go back to the beginning of the movie! (Rewinds the film) Timon: Sunlight's not seen that much in the beginning of the movie! Besides, "The Legend of The Great Night Fury" is centered on Sharon! (Pauses the film and fast fowards) Pumbaa: Yeah, but Sunlight had her very own movie once! (Pauses the film) (Film Rewinds again) Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that. Pumbaa: Then why don't we show them Sunlight's movie? (Film pauses right where Poultrion is roaring at the screen as Timon and Pumbaa scream and hide) Timon: Hey, I got an idea; why don't we show them Sunlight's movie? Pumbaa: Oh! I like the sound of that! Timon: Give em, a little different perspective. Take them on a different poin of view, from Sunlight's own look on her own adventure. Pumbaa: Cause what they don't know, is if Sunlight even had her own movie even though they didn't know she had her own movie, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said better myself! (Rewinds the movie) Pumbaa: So, does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: (plays movie) Oh no, Pumbaa, no. We're going way ''back, to ''before the beginning. (Screen goes black.) "Stuingtion Productions, presents...." "A Dragon Quest Adventures Film" "The Sunlight Movie" then view Canterlot castle Pumbaa: Canterlot Castle! Timon: So majestic. Pumbaa: So powerful! Timon: So... castley. the film Say, Pumbaa. Have you noticed that the majority of the movies often start in Canterlot? Pumbaa: Well, I think that it's because most of the characters are royal alicorns who are related to Princesses. Timon: Huh, that's right. Anyway, back to the film. the film then come down to the part of the castle where the Danger hangar is as Sunlight bursts out the door Sunlight: out with saddlebags Come on, Sharon! Come on! We're going to be late! trips Whoa! Sharon: out with saddlebags Don't worry, I'm coming. Barret Barricade: Now, are sure you got all the proper gear? Sharon: Sure do! Barret Barricade: That's good. Princess Celestia: Now, becareful out there. It's Sand People season. Sharon: We will, and I'll make sure Sunlight stays out of trouble. Princess Celestia: That's good. Sunlight: Come on, let's go! Sharon: Alright, patience. Princess Celestia: Have a nice trip you 2. them each on the cheek Sharon: Now we're off! 2 hop on Alpha and take off a Great Big World" starts playing Timon: offscreen And so, begins the Adventure for Sunlight. Pumbaa: offscreen And begins another song number! after the song, Alpha lands at an open space near the crystal canyon and they make camp Alpha: a ball of fire at a firepit and lights the logs in it. it was night time, and the two sisters look up in the stars Sunlight: Sharon. What do the stars do? Sharon: Well, they tell stories. Sunlight: Stories? What kind of stories? Sharon: Well, you see. up in the sky There's our great, great, great grandfather, and he's fighting off hundreds of thugs. And over there, to another part of the sky is our great, great, great, great, great grandmother leading her army into battle against the Sith. And look, there's us resurrecting father. Sunlight: What about me? Sharon: What? Sunlight: I never have my own adventures. Sharon: What do you mean? Sunlight: Well, it's true I was along side on our prevous adventures, but you've had more adventures than me. Plus, you currently wield a rare Lightsaber that was once wielded by the first Emperor of Equestria. And you were the one who finally killed off that crazy rooster that kept trying to kill Grandpa. But me, I haven't done anything like that. I mean, I'm already 11 years old and I don't even have my stupid cutie mark! to her flank. (sighs) Will, I even have adventure like you, will I even defeat a powerful sith lord, or even lead a team of my own a quest, let alone find my own dragon? They take one look at me and go, fakely Look! It's the one filly who doesn't have a cutie mark or dragon! (sighs) They judge me before they even know me. Sharon: Well, if it helps you feel better, how about I do this. Sunlight: What? Sharon: 'TICKLE ATTACK!! 'tickling her Sunlight: Hey stop it! laughing. Then the 2 laugh and hear a howl What was that Sharon? Sharon: Sand People! Put of the fire! Alpha: the fire with his wing grabs her M16 from the scabbard, loads a fresh mag and cocks it Sulight: her revolver 2 then hide behind a rock as several Sand People look around Aplha: softly as the sand people look around Sharon: whispering Keep quiet. Sunlight: whispering I'm scared. Sharon: whispering Don't be afraid, our ancestors are always watching over us no matter what. And in rough times, they will shield you from harm. the Sand People run away after hearing something in the distance Sunlight: They're leaving. Sharon: Let's get some sleep. Sunlight: Okay. then the 2 get in their bunks and head to sleep as Alpha heats up a rock and lays in it Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes